The Departure
by Ikuni Hattori
Summary: Ansem has spent too much time on the Planet, and it's now time for him to go home. It's his last day here, and he's spent it none too wisely. The one person he wanted to spend it with isn't here, and he wonders if she'll ever come. AnsemxOC


I own nothing. I wish I could own something other than Debbrech!

* * *

Summary: Ansem has spent too much time on the Planet, and it's now time for him to go home. It's his last day here, and he's spent it none too wisely. The one person he wanted to spend it with isn't here, and he wonders if she'll ever come. AnsemxOC

The long haired blonde stood still as he gazed off across the ocean at the sunset. His last day was quickly coming to a close. '_A perfect ending, actually_' he thought bitterly as his eyes took in all of the purples, blues, and black as they chased away the reds, oranges, and yellows. Here he was, his last day on this world, and he was alone. He was always alone. His original thought was to have Debbrech, the woman whom he would willingly end his life for, spend the rest of the day with him. But when he woke up this morning, he didn't see her in his arms, like he had grown accustomed to in the past few weeks. He hadn't seen her at all today. It was as if she didn't care that he was leaving.

"Ansem. . ." His name left her lips hesitantly, almost as if she was afraid he would disappear right before her eyes. The blonde turned to regard his rubicund haired female, finding it unusual that she had a lack for words. She really must be worried about something. Turning his body fully to face her, he patiently waited for her internal battle to cease on what to do next.

It didn't take long for her to decide.

Debbrech threw herself at him, burrowing her face into his chest. Ansem, of course, brought his arms up to embrace his lover as she desperately clung to him. Her voice, when she spoke, was so faint she could barely be heard over the crash of the waves. But he still heard her.

"Do you really have to go?" she asked him, her voice small as she looked up at him. The blonde fondly looked down at her sadly and stooped to capture her lips for a brief moment. When they parted, he spoke.

"Yes. I have stayed for too long on this world. I must go and travel to other worlds," he responded, stooping once more to give her a peck on the lips. She pulled back from him before he could try to deepen it.

"For your research?" she asked bitterly as she looked into his eyes. A shiver went down his spine as her crimson gaze penetrated his own sun tinted one. Ansem found himself nodding his head before he could stop himself.

"Yes, for my research," he replied, his heart sinking as he saw her response in her eyes. He tightened his hold on his fiery siren and closed his eyes, just savoring the peace her mere presence caused. Her tensed form gradually loosened in his hold until her body was completely molded to his.

"Why is your research of the heart so important?" she asked, daring now to bring up her long withheld argument as her fingers played with the cord from his hooded black jacket as the thick string dangled down his chest. "The heart is an organ in the body in which it pumps blood throughout the entire organism," she started out. Ansem opened his mouth to retort when she gently placed a finger on his lips to stop him. She laid her head on his shoulder and buried her face into his jacket. "The heart is also the center of the soul, where feelings are commonly said to originate from. The heart is the absolute center. In essence, it is the absolute core. If the heart is light and filled with happiness, joy, love, and laughter. . ._innocence_. . .then the core will be light. If the heart is dark and filled with anger, hate, or resentment. . .or even sorrow, the core will be dark. I know right now, my heart is pure, and light, especially whenever I am around you. But if you leave, I am almost certain that my heart will not stay that way. It is a very possible chance that my heart will turn dark, if you go. I definitely do not want that to happen, but I know that I am powerless to stop it. It had happened with Astasia. When her husband had died–twice–she was so distraught emotionally, she mentally and emotionally withdrew from others. The darkness in her heart turned her into a warped ghost of what she had been, and after her husband had died the first time, she had embraced the darkness that had ensued from it. All the things she went through, all her pain and suffering was because she had lost the love of her life and she could do nothing to stop it. Once he had come back, she had willingly stayed by his side, not caring that it was in the darkness, but because _it was with him!_ I don't want to turn into that. But most importantly, I don't want you to go," she cried out to him as her grip on his jacket tightened. She lifted her head off of his chest to look at him in the eye and she loosened one hand just to grab the back of his head and pull him down to crush his lips to hers. It was a short embrace but her lips lingered near his as she pulled back. "Stay here. With me. . .please," she pleaded. He lowered his head and gave her another long, slow kiss.

"I can't," he whispered to her, obviously in pain at the mere thought of leaving her.

"Please?" she begged in a whisper, one of her hands grabbing his own to place it on her belly. "I don't want to do this alone." His eyes widened.


End file.
